


【德哈】Dangerous Lover

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun





	【德哈】Dangerous Lover

1

德拉科找到哈利的时候，是在一家破旧的麻瓜小酒馆里。

他推开吱喳喊叫的老旧木门，随即就飘来一股陈旧的味道。德拉科皱眉，从黑色系条纹西装裤的口袋里抽出手帕捂鼻。

酒吧里阴暗潮湿，墙上唯一一扇窄小的窗户透下羸弱的光线。灰尘在昏暗的灯光下随着屋顶的木质电风扇飞旋转圈，在暧昧过时的音乐下起舞。

他刚在屋内站定，边上就沾来一名陌生少年，宽大的领口挂在受窄的肩膀上露出锁骨，晃晃荡荡的就要掉下去。

看起来只有十五六岁。

“稀罕的Alpha帅哥，要不要来一炮？我可快到发情期了哦。”少年靠近他颈部吸吸鼻子，开始发散Omega的信息素。

德拉科眉间皱纹加深，他瞥一眼少年后立刻收回视线，继续在酒吧里寻找自己的目标。

“滚。”

少年不舍不饶，甚至想要贴到他的身上，企图用自己的信息素激起对方的兴趣。可还未行动，腰间就感到一阵刺痛。定眼一看，一把匕首正顶在自己的腰上。

他抬头，德拉科正冷眼盯着他。腰间刺痛感加重，少年骂了一声，立即跑走。

德拉科垂下手，匕首在无人可见的瞬间变成魔杖，缩进西装袖筒。

 

他继续向酒吧深处走去。

一个一个卡座扫去，或是独自买醉，或是身体交缠，都不是他的目标。

直到角落。

德拉科止步，站在座位前面。他垂眼看着两个交颈纠缠在一起的男人，低声喊道。

“波特。”

面前的情欲戛然而止，缩在另一个人身下的瘦弱青年微微转头，墨绿的瞳色划过黑暗。

他嘴角轻笑，又回头亲上那个男人的喉，仿佛站在卡座边的金发男人不存在。

德拉科毫不在意，他伸手入袖筒，再拔出时魔杖已变成一把黑色手枪。枪口抵住那个满面慌乱的Beta脑门，德拉科摆摆头，让他滚开。

身上的人匆忙而逃，青年不满地起身坐正。他从桌面烟盒上抽出一根劣质香烟，点燃。白色的烟雾寥寥升起，记忆中的面目在烟幕中忽闪，凌乱黑发，闪电伤疤，黑框眼镜。

还有浓厚的Omega信息素，独特的黑琥珀味。

大名鼎鼎的哈利波特。

“你赶走他，是准备帮我度过发情期么？”

哈利在桌子上翘起双腿，凌乱薄透的T恤皱在腰上，露出紧致的线条。

他眯起眼，冲德拉科吐了口烟。

 

2

 

贫穷的下城区是罪恶的聚集地，暴力与色情，毒品与赌徒。他们无一不穿梭在这些破烂不堪的歪旧老楼里，还有已经习以为常的枪声。除此之外这里悄无声息，连乌鸦都不屑于再次落脚。

这是麻瓜的世界，和个别自我放逐的巫师。他们折断自己的魔杖丢入垃圾桶，躺在阴暗的地下室里吞吐云烟。

德拉科穿过那些肮脏的小巷，跟随哈利回到了他的住处。狭窄的房内中央靠墙放着一张床垫，床脚方向靠着一张破了洞的布沙发。墙上斑驳的墙漆坑坑洼洼，脱落的地方贴满旧海报。老旧的木地板翘着毛边，一踩上去吱吱啊啊，

天花板上上甚至没有灯，只有落在窗户边上的一盏歪脖子落地灯，发出昏暗不明的黄光，有气无力的笼罩着半个空间。

“要吗？”哈利从床边地板上的烟盒里又抽出一支烟。

德拉科摇头，哈利将烟含入唇间，利落冷然的薄唇抿紧，烟头燃起。他将自己抛进床垫，靠在床头，轻佻地看向德拉科。

“你是怎么找到我的？”他问。

折断的冬青木魔杖丢弃在房间角落，环绕着几个压扁的易拉罐。

因为我找了一年。

德拉科没有说出口，他垂眼扫过有着可疑痕迹的沙发，站在门口一动不动。

哈利瞟了眼他身上的精致定制西装，含糊的笑了一声。

“坐床上吧。”他说，“这里是干净的，我不会让陌生人上我的床。”

德拉科依然没有动静，哈利更加清晰的嗤笑一声，干脆站起来把他拉过来，推坐在床上。

“你竟然觉醒成了Alpha。”哈利凑近他的颈窝嗅嗅，沉闷安稳的乌木味钻进他的鼻腔。“好闻的香味，你一定很受欢迎吧。”他伸出细舌，轻轻的，舔了一口。

德拉科歪头避开，冷眼看向趴在自己肩上的黑发青年。对方带有轻微甘甜的松香味信息素逐渐散布开来，强劲而温暖的充斥着整个房间。

“你在做什么？”德拉科被信息素冲撞的有些分神。

“你刚来必定不知道吧？”哈利手指钻入他的衣领，“下城区买不到抑制剂，”冰冷的手指贴着温热的皮肤下滑，“我们这些没用的Omega，都是靠男人度过发情期的。”

他突然推倒毫无防备的德拉科跨坐在他腰间，手指拽住他的衣领。

“你把我的男人赶走，就要赔我一个男人。”

 

3

 

浓厚的信息素横冲直撞的冲入德拉科的鼻腔大脑和血液。

他并不会轻易被一个Omega的信息素所迷惑，这点自制力他还是有的。

但这是波特。

波特正他妈的骑在他的身上，贴着他的耳边亲吻。

黑琥珀味道的信息素在他的体内来回晃荡，越来越炽热的血液开始沸腾。德拉科放任自己大量的信息素冲出体外，和哈利的黑琥珀味呼应结合。

哈利全身一颤，轻吸一口气，腰部软了下来贴在德拉科的腹部，来回磨蹭。

他的发情期提前到来，被德拉科的信息素诱发出来了。

德拉科抱着哈利一翻身，将他压在下方，他一手抚上哈利逐渐隆起的下体，低头看着眼神已经开始迷离涣散的黑发青年。

“那我就不客气了。”

他低头一口咬住青年的喉结，双手扒下这个人的牛仔裤。充血的性器迫不及待地弹跳出来，气势昂昂地立在那里。德拉科手握上去，来回玩弄。哈利闭着眼感受他手掌的纹路，温热而细腻。他腰部高高抬起，压下德拉科头部急切地要他含住自己的乳头。

德拉科顺着他的力道低头咬住那团软糯的肉珠，吮吸挑弄，感受肉球在嘴里紧缩硬挺。他空出手要脱下自己的西装，哈利一把拉住他，牵过他的手又放到自己渴求温度的隆起上。

“不要脱，”他解开德拉科的皮带，“就这样干我。”将皮带丢到一边，“像梦里一样。”

德拉科轻微一顿，随即加重口中的力道。他手向下挪去，探入哈利腿间，手指抚过大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤。那里早已湿漉漉，黏腻的液体糊成一片，邀请他的手指继续深入。

“等一下。”哈利突然推起他。德拉科不明所以，却没有反抗。他跪站在床垫边缘，哈利坐在他双腿之间，脸部正对着他的胯部中央。

哈利抬头看他，含水的绿色眼眸轻颤着睫毛。他拉开德拉科的裤子拉链，扯下黑色内裤，巨大的肉棒呈现在他眼前。哈利细细观赏片刻，很符合他的要求。他满意的一口含住肉棒，来回吞吐。舌尖在口腔里上下舞动，绕着肉棒的血管凸起纹路蜿蜒而去。德拉科仰起头深深呼出一口气，双手插进他的黑色卷发中，紧紧抓着哈利的脑袋。

房内的温度逐渐升温，黑琥珀与乌木的信息素慢慢融合在一起，生成甜腻温厚的木质香味。

哈利赤裸着身体，躺在床上。他双手来回抚摸德拉科的身体，他的嘴被德拉科双唇锁住，带着淡淡腥咸的的烟味充斥在口中。德拉科急促吮吸着他的舌尖，手指伸入哈利湿腻的穴口抚弄抽插。哈利脚尖蜷缩起来，大脑一片空白，只剩下体内的炽热触感。他下体浸湿在自己流出的透明液体里，阴毛粘成一团。

德拉科另一只手撑起上半身，看着紧闭双眼的哈利。他的眼镜早就不知丢到哪里去了，细长浓密的睫毛被昏黄的灯光打下一片阴影。

“给你最后一次机会确认。”德拉科强忍着情欲，声线低沉。

哈利微微睁开眼，他斜挑着眼，抬起自己双腿，一把握德拉科硕大的肉棒。他不耐烦的说：“你他妈快给我进……啊！”

德拉科握住哈利窄细有力的腰部，一鼓作气捅了进来。紧致的甬道突然被硬物撑开，哈利睁大双眼，没忍住的喊了出来。

 

肉穴里的汁液越插越多，随着肉棒的动作一阵一阵被挤压出来，喷湿床单。哈利双腿抱着德拉科的腰部，手紧紧抓着他的西装衣领。他呼吸急促的低声喘息着，身体蔓延在酥麻的电击感中。

抽插已经持续了一段时间，德拉科一手抱着哈利，一手在他的性器上搓揉。他脑袋发麻，脑海里不由自主的回闪着过去波特的面容，学生时期的，战争时期的。波特和他针锋相对时的生动表情，波特在报纸新闻图片中重伤的带血残容。一幕幕画面闪现在他的眼前，德拉科睁眼看看自己身下的男人，那些回忆突然重叠，变换，堆积成现实眼前的这个青年。

我在操他。

我他妈的在操波特。

德拉科突然拔出性器跪了起来，一巴打在波特白皙的屁股上，让他翻身跪起。德拉科看着眼前听话的青年，双手抓住他紧致的臀部，手指陷在软腻的软肉里。他扒开肉缝中早已充血红肿的穴口，一下子又捅了进去。

他在操他妈的波特。

 

4

 

发情期持续了八天，到最后两天，哈利几乎化在床上。除了偶尔吃几口德拉科从他房间角落里翻出来的金枪鱼罐头补充能量，剩下的就是漫无止境的欲望与呻吟。

德拉科靠在枕头上，点燃一支香烟。他重重地抽了一口，刺激辛辣的味道在鼻腔中炸开。

劣质香烟，他皱眉咳了一声，不知道波特是怎么抽下去的。

一只手伸过来夺走他手上的烟，“抽不惯就别浪费。”哈利把烟塞进自己的嘴里，吸了两口，又突然想起什么，转头看向德拉科。

“我想不起来了，你来做什么来着？”发情期前他总是会神志不清。

“找你。”德拉科垂眼。

“找我做什么？”

全世界都在找你，你竟然问做什么？德拉科有些好笑，“我觉醒后就开始找你。”

哈利歪着脑袋看着他。

“为了操你。”他恶狠狠的说了句。

“哦。”哈利吐了口烟，“操得不错。”

德拉科在哈利这住下，他依旧穿着自己的黑色衬衫，袖口整齐地勒在手腕处。白天哈利去快餐店打工，他有时跟着去看哈利工作，有时就在这附近闲逛。路上的居民警惕地看着他，却没有一人上来询问，即使是一个罕见的Alpha。

不问来者何处来，是这里唯一的优点。

夜晚二人吃完哈利从快餐店打包回来的中餐，或喝酒做爱，或抽烟聊天。两人从霍格沃茨聊到魁地奇，从摩金夫人长袍店的第一次相遇聊到盥洗室里的神风无影。

谁也不提哈利为何在此，谁也不问德拉科为何而来。

不问来者何处来，是这里的规矩。

 

哈利指尖在德拉科腹部跳跃，Alpha觉醒后的身体会随着激素变化。穿着衣服时看不出来，脱了衣服后肌肉线条利落紧致。

“我没想到你会是Alpha，最多也就是个Beta。”他趴在德拉科身上，感受指尖下的力量。

“所有人也没想到你是Omega。”德拉科吐了个烟圈，劣质的香烟味他已经非常习惯。

“是啊，怎么也得是个该死的Beta。”哈利翻身坐起，顺畅的背部线条出现在德拉科眼前，他的身材比一般Omega要健壮些许。

德拉科在背后凝视他，灰色眼眸在白雾后闪烁。

是啊，救世主怎么能是个无能的Omega，所有人都这么想。

 

5

 

一个多月后，哈利即将迎来第二次发情期。

没有抑制剂的发情期惹人生厌，哈利终日昏昏沉沉，连打工都无法继续。他干脆辞了职，躺在家等待发情期的到来。德拉科买来新鲜食物和水，堆在地上施展保鲜咒做好准备，金枪鱼罐头他这辈子都不会再碰了。

哈利趴在床上已陷入半昏迷状态，浓烈的信息素在房内酝酿。德拉科趴在他身旁，一手滑入他的腿间，那里已经浸湿了内裤。

哈利感受到有人靠近，他有气无力地睁开眼，见到是德拉科时又松开劲重新趴在床内。他没穿上衣，后颈的性腺清晰可见。德拉科没忍住低头伸出舌尖轻轻一舔，感受身下的人混身颤动。哈利不动声色地睁开眼瞥了他一眼，又闭上了。

这次的发情期猛烈而迅速，德拉科抱着哈利跪在沙发上前后冲撞，怀中人低着头。他视线定在哈利后颈露出得优美线条上，最后一口含住性腺的位置，腰部加重顶撞的力气。

哈利浑身颤抖，一手撑着沙发一手抱住德拉科的腿部。性腺被舔弄激起他身体中一阵阵电击感，他感受着体内被炙热填满的触感，喉咙耐不住地呻吟。德拉科在他体内四处顶撞，缓慢抽出，快速顶入。他龟头磨蹭肉壁，不久在某处感受到一个柔软的凸起。

是这里，生殖腔的入口。他用力压着凸起摩擦。怀中哈利的突然高吟起来，他止不住的发抖，再也撑不住的倒在沙发上。他紧紧抓住沙发皱起的布料，腰如水一般软踏踏的陷在沙发里。德拉科压在他身上，一手按住哈利的腰，一手握住他的性器用力搓动。他的阴茎贴在生殖腔入口处激烈抽插，似有要捅进去的迹象。

哈利终于忍不住昂头大喊，穴内冲流出大量液体，激烈地淋在德拉科的龟头上。德拉科加重手中的动作，手指搓揉着顶端。片刻之间，握在手中的性器终于止不住地用力抽搐，在沙发上射出星星点点。

“你……你要标记我吗？”

德拉科松开嘴看向被他弄射了趴在沙发上，无力地歪着头问他的人。他没有回答，而是一把抓住哈利紧翘的臀部压向自己，让肉棒再次插入的更加深刻。

他怎么能标记波特？黑魔王会杀了他的。

 

6

 

这次准备充分，发情期只持续了六天。哈利精神尚好，睡醒后趴在床边吃德拉科做得三明治。

德拉科端来新鲜橙汁，放在床边木地板上让哈利喝掉。他只穿了一条哈利的棉质睡裤，在他身上短了一截。哈利顺着他放下杯子的左手一路看上去，最后停留在肩膀处。

“我知道你为什么来这里。”他突然开口。

他放下手里的三明治，一手覆盖在还没反应过来的德拉科光洁的左手臂上，一阵弱光，一个黑色的纹身出现在他的手臂上面。

黑魔法标记。

作为罕见的Alpha，又是一个马尔福，怎么可能不被伏地魔收之麾下呢？

“你不是来杀我的。”哈利毫不在意的捡起最后一口三明治塞入口中，“一个害死了邓布利多的Omega，一个自我放逐的巫师，对伏地魔已经完全够不成威胁了。”

德拉科没说话。

“你是来找老魔杖的。”哈利语气肯定。“老魔杖无所不能，甚至能改变第二性别。他以为在我这里，因为我想变成一个Alpha。”

德拉科收起空盘子站起，他转身背对哈利，长久没有动静。

“可惜我没有，不然我也不会留在这。”哈利翻了个滚，靠在枕头上，又要抽烟。

“告诉你一个秘密。”德拉科突然开口，只有几个食死徒核心成员才知道的秘密。

“黑魔王是个Beta。”他低头看向角落的那根折断的魔杖，“原本的你本可以打赢他的。”

原本的你。

不是现在的你。

 

7

 

天空布满滚滚乌云，气压低得让人喘不过气。一只黑鹰在屋顶低空盘旋，羽翼划过德拉科的肩膀。德拉科嘴里低声汇报最新进展，黑鹰听完他的汇报，扬起翅膀昂首飞走。

观察多时，确定老魔杖线索断裂。但德拉科已不太在意，甚至是他一直就不太清楚，自己到底是想找老魔杖，还是想找波特。

德拉科抬头，即将下雨，天昏地暗，天边白色的飞鸟瞬时而过，留下一声刺耳尖叫。

要下班了，哈利好像没有带伞。

魔法界到底被谁统治对一个自我放逐的巫师似乎根本不重要，那天的对话犹如从未发生。哈利在恢复精神之后便又出去找了份打工，丝毫不在意德拉科到底为何而来。对他来说，这件事还比不上吃饱饭更重要。

德拉科回到住处，他四处翻找之前哈利随手丢下的雨伞。那是一把朱红色的雨伞，上面印着金色手写繁体，是哈利唯一一件从魔法界带来的物品。

质量好，波特是这么说的，质量好的雨伞多难得啊。

将整个房间都翻遍也没有找到雨伞，德拉科坐在木地板上抠着地板翘起的边角，用力地回忆上一次使用雨伞的情形。

哈利到底带伞了吗？这里时常下雨，他似乎一直都有带伞的习惯。

德拉科手指不经意用力，木板被撬起一块。

 

德拉科还来不及思考木板下一排全新的抑制剂到底意味着什么的时候，身后传来开门的声音。

哈利举着湿淋淋的朱红色雨伞站在门口，看见了他手中的抑制剂。

瞬时即发，哈利猛然向他冲来，德拉科下意识立刻侧身一躲，拔出魔杖变成匕首，向前一挡。却没想到哈利一个虚晃躲开他的刀刃，右手一拳打中他的腹部。德拉科闷哼一声，伸手要抓住哈利手臂，却被对方倒挂一脚，按摔在地上。

不过是几秒瞬间，德拉科再反应过来时，波特正压制在他身上，他一动不得动。

哈利手里朱红色的伞消失不见，替代的是一把从未见过的魔杖，顶端压在德拉科颈脖，陷入皮肤形成凹陷。

“抱歉。”哈利居高临下地盯着他，“你只有两个选择。”

德拉科试图挣扎却发现毫无作用，无论是身体，还是魔力，竟都被身上这个Omega死死禁锢住。

“放心，我舍不得杀你。”哈利挑眉一笑。

“一忘皆空，或者，标记我。”

选择一走了之——

还是成为我的人？

 

8

 

一旦标记，就是共生死。

德拉科没有犹豫，选择了标记。

“你确定？”哈利眯着眼看他。

标记意味着他从此叛变黑魔王，和波特生死共存。

德拉科没有回答，他直视哈利的双眼，调整自己体内的激素，一瞬间爆发出大量而浓烈的Alpha信息素——

促使Omega被迫进入发情状态。

“很好，”哈利面色变得潮红，绿色眼眸在昏暗中闪闪发亮，“我喜欢这个答案。”

 

德拉科一手被魔杖变形而成的锁链锁在床头，他躺靠在床垫边，哈利跨骑在他身上起伏吞吐。二人全身赤裸，下半身湿漉漉的交合在一起，连接处粘腻的液体弄得到处都是。

哈利面色赤红却眼神明亮，这才是他的真实状态，可比以往都更加迷人。德拉科昂首仰视着身上的青年，直视他的双眸离不开眼，下身配合着哈利的动作用力顶撞。

“唔……”哈利撑在德拉科肩上忍不住低吟，他低头亲吻德拉科嘴唇，舌尖钻入对方口腔舔弄挑拨。德拉科托着他的腰压向自己，一次又一次的用力向上撞击。肉穴内似乎比过往任何一次都要更加炎热，像是有无数张小嘴一般用力吸着他的阴茎。德拉科头皮发麻，他再也控制不住，一把抱住哈利背部，向前翻身将他压在地上。锁链突然被“哐当”一声响拉直，阻挡他的手停在中间，差点将哈利摔倒地上。

哈利开声大笑，嘴唇微动几下，锁链自动延长。

“为什么不给我解开？”德拉科郁闷地在他耳边发问，他早已被锁住了，德拉科顶顶腰部，肉穴被他操弄的越来越湿热，挤压得他一辈子都不想出去。

哈利笑着拉过锁链绕在德拉科身上，拉紧，银灰色的金属陷入肉里，压出一条红印。哈利眼神越发迷离，他咬上德拉科的耳朵，轻吐热气。

“这样比较性感。”

德拉科咬着牙发笑，任由哈利在自己身上摆弄。他在哈利体内四处刮弄摩擦，专心地寻找那一点。液体被挤压出洞口的声音响彻室内，和木板被摇晃的吱吱声形成共鸣。

哈利再也没有心思开玩笑，他嘴里忍不住呜咽低喊，双手慌乱地抱着德拉科，扬起颈脖享受体内被撞击的快感。

终于，在持久的顶弄后，德拉科在穴道的某处找到那点凸起。他试探得用肉棒轻轻去摩擦，身下的哈利一阵抖动，声音突然变调。德拉科下身继续用力磨蹭那处，惹得哈利一阵激烈呻吟。德拉科撑起上半身，埋头在哈利腹部周围舔弄轻咬，接着一路向上，路过乳头和喉结，嘴唇与双眼。

他微微起身，低头看着闭着眼轻哼的哈利，最后一次问道：“你确定要被一个马尔福标记吗？”

哈利微睁眼，瞟了他一眼。

“那你要标记一个波特吗？”

说完又闭上了眼，继续陷入自己的情潮中。

德拉科一声低喘，就着二人的连接处快速将哈利翻了过来。他轻压哈利的腰部，阴茎用力压入那点。

哈利顿时尖叫起来，生殖腔第一次被顶入，极端的疼痛伴随着大量的快感，将他情欲的浪潮冲至顶端。德拉科双眼发红，下身动作越来越猛烈。他趴在哈利身上，双手将哈利的手掌钉在地上。哈利不住地颤抖，性腺被弓起的后颈暴露出来。

咬上去！

德拉科脑子里回荡着三个字，他毫不反抗，顺着内心的嘶吼低下头。白色的牙尖陷入肉里，蹦出赤红色的血珠。他下身越来越紧绷，心理与生理同时的快感让他脑内一片空白。生殖腔内的硕大逐渐涨大，成结，满满的塞住生殖腔那小小的洞口，撑得哈利体内满满当当。

黑琥珀与乌木的香味环绕在屋内四处追逐，捕捉，撞击。信息素浓度升至最高点，饱和，然后爆炸于室内。

德拉科睁眼，盯着哈利垂下的双眸用力最后几次抽插。瞬间，炽热的液体激烈的射浇在湿软的生殖腔内。黑琥珀香味终于与乌木香融合于一体。

标记成功。

生死共存。

 

9

 

锁链变回了魔杖，在哈利的手里一上一下的被抛玩。

老魔杖。

德拉科在体验过锁链的惊人禁锢能力后，心里就确认了这根魔杖的来历。

“邓布利多为救我而死之前，就把这根魔杖移交给我，他大概早已猜到了那场战争的结果。”哈利接住魔杖，放在眼前端详。“你猜对了，我是老魔杖的新主人。”

德拉科转头看他。

“你想问我为何不变成Alpha？”哈利扯起嘴角一笑，翻身坐起俯视躺在床上的德拉科，“变成Alpha的救世主多没意思，一个Omega，打败伏地魔的Omega，才值得成为历史不是吗？”

他下床起身，走向房间角落。他一手捡起地板上那根断掉的冬青木魔杖，一手举起老魔杖。嘴中轻念：“恢复如初。”

弱光亮起，冬青木魔杖在老魔杖的法力下复原。哈利握着自己的魔杖来回挥动，满足的叹了口气，还是自己的魔杖最好。

他将老魔杖递给德拉科，见对方满脸疑问，笑道：“我不需要这根魔杖来增加我的力量，反而，我需要你把它交给伏地魔。”

德拉科脑海里终于画出了对方的整副蓝图，他面色逐渐惨白，眼神暗沉的紧盯着哈利。

“你在这里，就是为了等我？”

哈利穿到一半的牛仔裤，回头惊讶的看着他。

“怎么可能？宝贝，我躲在这里是为了疗伤和训练。”

他扣着裤子纽扣，弯下腰轻咬德拉科的耳垂。

“至于你，是个大惊喜。”

他站直，踢踢还未想明白的德拉科，“穿衣服吧，我带你见见其他人。”

 

10

 

德拉科见到了酒吧里和哈利缠绵的那个Beta。

快餐店的老板和员工。

还有新工作的店经理。

 

我操你波特。

德拉科恶狠狠的捏了把哈利的屁股。

 

11

 

伏地魔被自己的恶咒杀死的那天，阳光正灿烂。

他在中心广场上发表关于监控Omega的演讲，手里握着老魔杖。

他的心情很好，马尔福家的小子长进一回，立了一个大功。他紧紧攥着老魔杖，一刻也不愿意放下，他终究要步入无人可敌的强大。

就算波特突然出现，他没放下；观众席上跳出一大半凤凰社的卧底，他没放下；马尔福家的臭小子突然举枪击倒他身边的食死徒护卫，他也没放下。

就连最终他发向波特的“阿瓦达索命”，被波特一个“除你武器”反射到自己身上；绿色的咒语撕裂他的血肉，碾碎他的骨头，融化他的神经时；他也没舍得放下老魔杖。

他即将步入终极强大，他不能放下。

刺眼的绿色光芒从伏地魔心脏炸裂，射出，和蔓延。一直到肩膀，手臂，掌心，最后直达指尖——老魔杖终于被松开，从半空中掉下。

哈利一个跃步，跳入空中接住了老魔杖。

“你该安息了，”他低头摸摸手里的魔杖，“没有人会需要你了。”

 

不远处，凤凰社的人渐渐控制住场面，逮捕了大部分的食死徒。

德拉科解决掉最后一个对手，他收起魔杖，走到哈利身边。

战争还未彻底结束，但是，灼热阳光刺透滚滚密云，划过和平的欢呼声，穿梭在爱人间的热吻中——

终将照耀大地。

 

——FIN——


End file.
